User talk:PepsiCola99
Don't show= |-| Archive 1=User:PepsiCola99/Archive1 |-| Archive 2=User:PepsiCola99/Archive2 |-| Archive 3=User:PepsiCola99/Archive3 |-| Archive 4=User:PepsiCola99/Archive4 Berate me here. RE: Invite I accept. :D Thanks! I feel honored. XD Podcast Hey Lio, do you think you could guest star on the podcast tonight (if you have Skype)? We're already behind scedule to start and we don't have any guest stars. J97Auditore 00:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Duncannuva Thank you kind sir It's fine that re-opened the MOC Contest. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 01:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I have no objection towards reopening the MOC contest. It's a good idea to have it run again, perhaps maybe we should alter some rules and the timer to better suit the general wiki. In any case, however, please go ahead and open it. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 08:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Mainly I had a lack of inspiration and I just I could not settle on a good story I liked, plus it was becoming a hassel having to keep up with it. I also decided to use any inspiration I did get for somthing I could use for my future seeing as how I would like to become an author for novels or comic books one day. Now I did just uploaded a new video on YouTube detailing a new origin story I created for Sephrinoth if you'd like you can watch that right here. Believe me I really am sad to have taken him off since I worked so hard on him, but when somthing is just nagging at you like that the best thing to do is get rid of it, at least Aizen's page is still up.I will' ' ' 'the gods' 22:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Template:Character error I honestly don't know what the problem is. TDG might know, so you were right for asking him. Have you noticed when this template issue first started? 'Shadowmaster' 19:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hm...the template hasn't been modified since June 22nd or so, so yes, it's most likely a problem with Wikia itself. I've been noticing that the Monobook skin has been faltering on and off too, so I think there may be some issues with Wikia. I doubt it's a problem with the template itself, since that shouldn't just happen from nowhere without any template modifications. I'd wait it out, maybe TDG has an idea of what the problem could be, or we could contact Wikia staff. 'Shadowmaster' 00:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) As SM said, it's most likely a Wikia bug. Have you contacted them? I think you should, as the RC feed (Recent Changes) is stuffing up too. >:| Having a look at the template's coding, there's nothing there that seems to specific to a certain browser. (On the note bow template for example, the borders are rounded only in FireFox, as the coding is for rounded borders is for FireFox only. Weird, I know.) But saying that, what browser are you using? Some browsers may act a little weird for whatever reason. In fact, I'm more sure it's a Wikia bug, as the "align=right" bit ''should overwrite any browser preference. After tweaking the MP and BPY templates, I can conclude they have no effect on it. I was just thinking they might because of their positions on the page. Looking at the page history, it looks totally different, so I think this is a MediaWiki bug from Wikia. Screenshot the and Mersery's history page for the report to Wikia Staff. '''Actually, I got the RC working but tweaking the URL and unchecking "refresh automatically". This is definitely a Wikia bug, as Google Chrome is more than capable of using my Java to make it work. (The "enhanced mode" and auto-refreshing use Java more actively than normal page loads do.) '''I hope I didn't loose you or anything. And if the Monobook skin has been faltering too, as SM said, then it's possibly a software error, which is down really really really far in Wikia's coding. Like, Wikia Staff can't edit it. Special people who have access to the core files of Wikia can change it. And their knowledge dwarfs mine. Anyway. I'll conclude it's a Wikia bug again and ask you to report this, with the evidence SM and I have given, to Wikia Staff and hope someone fixes something. Adios.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I just fixed the template problem... :Could you still send that report, though? Only include what I've bolded above. :Happy editing, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Nah, don't do it. I've found the problem. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 00:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! =D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Do not take this in a bad way, but what happens if I don't stop? Sincerely, Pieguy, Toa of Plasma 17:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I was only advertising, because my wiki is about a week or 2 old and the only people on it are me and 1 other guy. Sorry for any trouble that I may have caused. sincerely, Pieguy, Toa of Plasma 18:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Voice Audition Hi. Thanks for offering to voice a character in BIONICLE: Universe III. However, I am changing the voice auditions from War of the Worlds to its prequel, Hunt for the Makuta. Therefore, there will be no voice acting in War of the Worlds. Therefore, because of this transition, would you still like to have a role in the film? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well Done! Hey its CB. Don't worry, I haven't got an assignment, job or wiki-wide catastrophe for you to deal with. :P I've just been observing your contributions around the wiki since becoming an Administrator (particularly in nominating articles that are stub or are in need of Wikification), and I have to say, I'm very impressed with your commitments so far. Some of the staff (including myself) haven't been pulling their weight around lately, mainly in areas like "Articles for Wikification" or "Stub Articles," so I'm glad to see the effort you've been putting into the wiki through your new role. We need more of the cleanup/constructive edits you're making on the wiki. Whilst this may seem a bit of a pointless message, I didn't want your effort to go unnoticed. So keep up the good work, and should the time come, I believe you'd make a great B'crat! Regards, [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 23:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Trust me, I understand. I've had a lot of work in recent years that really has limited my CBW time. But I can tell you there are always some small amounts of time where you can visit or make an edit or two. But I hope you will not nee to retire outright. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) le chat? Join us on Mibbit? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You left? :O --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) MOC contest New MOC contest! Enter/vote here! Re: Magnon Of course! That's actually preferable to be honest. Besides, KylerNuva's Kylord and "Brutal" are in it, but are also from an alternate universe, because otherwise it would cancel out my story and make it non-canon. Well, it's already non-canon, so I guess it would be non-canon-fanon, but y'know what I mean XP That reminds me... I can't seem to change the color(s) of my Character Template(s). I'm going to guess and say this has been brought to your attention before, but why is that? The Daylight Shadow 10:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC), 15 July, 2012, 11:51 (GMT) Hey PepsiCola, I don't mean to be a bother, but I just wanted to ask if you woulnd't mind resetting Sephrinoth, I don't think I'll want to resent any of the other pages, but Sephrinoth I thing is worth trying one last time. I'm thinking of new story for him so would you mind just reseting the page back to the way it was before I wanted to delete it.I will ' ' the gods 20:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank You.I'm better, ' ' deal with it 01:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Need a Fave. Or. Hi, me again, I need help with my Blog. Recently I have been informed that her ...sass...is too... "mature"? So, before I tone down the sass (in yet another Blog Post), I need you to delete those other two posts (mainly becuase I look like a twat with three posts on the same thing :P). I didn't intend to offend (if a have) with her "personality", and I apologize if I have. :/ ? Do i need to recreate the Blade of Anconce page now?BLARGÖOUISDNHJMFPAOUGC BACP9UHNMOGM (talk) 18:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Using Magnon Hi there again. Just letting you know that I'm gonna be using Magnon in my fanfiction, The Daxia Chronicles. I'm not sure how big a role he'll be playing yet, but he is from an alternate universe, like you asked him to be (I do this for any MOCs i use that I don't own, unless their creator says otherwise). He has credit in the prologue, and if I (and I probably will) do an Author's Notes at the end, you'll get mentioned there as well. See ya 'round The Daylight Shadow 18:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the awards! ^o^ But which one(s) caught your attention the most? (I like to know these things, because I tend to concentrate on the MOCs that are popular with the crowd I rarely do revamps or upgrades) Also, I like corn husks, so your threat falls on deaf ears! >:D Ah, well, of course. That's what I was hoping to hear...or see, rather... Anyhow, Ariszek is my "symbolic" MOC. (iI'd like him as a profile pic, but i can't get one small enough D:) Although, I can't take full credit for him, as his design is almost entiredly based on Synnister R. Albartoz (one of BioRock's MOCs). I looked at pictures for hours and finally cracked the code of his design, then customized it into my own. ^O^ Anyway, I digress. What I really came to say was that Ariszek and Magnon are gonna be fighting at some point later in my new fanfic, and so I have chosen a "vs theme" for them, and that is...THIS! I hope you like it, as my synesthesia (I know its usually only colours, but mine seems to include imagery as well) dictates my music choices in these matters. Anyway, I hope you like that theme, and also my fanfic, as, I assure you, I'm no stranger to writing. I'm the best at English in my year group and I already have a finished fanfic here (yes, I know I keep using "Chronicles", but that's how I start every fanfic if its a "new" wiki, to break myself in :P). That was long-winded. Perhaps too much so. But I'm wordy on the internet (I'm used to having to dumb my vocab down to monosyllabic slurs in order to communicate with most of the people at school, but, thankfully, not all ''of them :P) The Daylight Shadow 09:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Another favour...' Sorry, that has to be my header as the editor wont let me switch the text size. I was just wondering what's gonna happen about the templates here; (It won't respond to right clicking either so i can't edit these links into text, and I had to press Ctrl+V to paste it in the first place) http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Toa_Daxia http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Titus Because I think they've been Wikified/"Un-stubbed" now... Ty, The Daylight Shadow 14:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reviews http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/The_Veridact (I got no time to edit, i gotta go, but...review..pwease? :3) Well... I must say that I don't really feel I deserve such an award, but thanks anyway. It'll look nice on my userpage. :D [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pepsi, I've seen some of your creations and stories and think their all awsome, so I was wondering if you would be interested in combining any of our stories together. If so, I have to inform you that I can't do Sephrinoth being that I already have a story though up for him, but any one else like Eru, who has just been handed over to me by Devastator12L or any other moc. I have a lot of mocs that don't even have pages so if your interested just let me know and maybe we can think up something epic. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 20:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well if we did bring back an old moc I would prefer it to be one that I still have built that way I could take and/or use better pictures of them. Here are the ones I still have that don't have pages anymore, Valkyrie, Rukia, Narctani, Korse, Sulfeirus, and Jenova. Now I also have some new mocs as well, there is Xianna, who you can see pics of in some of my latest vids on YT, and a big guy called Platon who I made out of Sargeros' parts. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 00:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, oh I forgot to mention I had one more guy I created named Morixx, he hasn't had a page or even a video yet, but he's also an option. Now before we resurect any characters or make any pages I think we should come up with a good story first, so other than the Skakdi god idea, which is good by the way, is there any other stories you have in mind? Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 02:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply I mean the MOC, and yes, I know there's a waiting list, but... Idon't really mind that much. I like it, but I don't really want to make Sulfeirus a god again, also he's not really the type to serve anyone even in exchange for something. Now we could try this story I had for him where he is result of a group of Great Beings who decided to cast off all of their dark desires. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 16:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, but I still want to throw around a few idea's before we do anything major, the story of him being the incarnation of the dark sides of the Great Beings is just one thought. However, being a traitor to Narcisca sounds more agreeable being that it is something he would do. Oh and don't worry he'll still be a powerful entity, he just wont be a god, it's kind of like Sephrinoth he isn't a god, but he can sure beat the literal "hell" out of one. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 18:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thats good too, we could also say that Sulfeirus was once part of an ancient race maid by the Great Beings, but he turned on his own kind and wipped them out until he was all that was left. Or we could say that the Great Beings got a little to experimental and opened up a portal to a dark unkown universe or a type of void then out of it came Sulfeirus. We could also think over what he is as a entity, is he spiritual, cosmic, alien, ect. or maybe we can take inspiration from H.P. Lovecrafts works as well. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 19:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, but I don't think I want to create an entire speicies of evil beings I really just want to concentrate on Sulfeirus. Now as for Lovecraft if you do a little research that their are quite a bit of things in bionicle that were inspired by his works like the Great Beings or Tren Krom. Usually his stuff delt with cosmic horrors called the Great Old Ones, the Outer Gods, and the Elder Things, the first two being evil races of chaos and insanity the latter usually being forces of good opposing the others. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 21:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That would be a good way to go, but remember we need this to connect his story with one of yours. Now I did think of this what if we combine the idea's of casting off dark desires with a void and say that a group of Great Beings seperated themselves from any evil desires they had and threw these wants into a dark void which created Sulfeirus in the process. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 21:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC)